Tequila
by storyofeden
Summary: But she was asking for so little in return... Caution: Rated M


**Author's Note: A little one-shot I wrote a while back. I hope you all enjoy it. Completely AU, obviously.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BONES. Hart Hanson does. He gets the big bucks.**

* * *

Dr. Temperance Brennan was a creature of logic. So when she heard the key in the lock, she cursed herself for feeling relieved.

She had been afraid he wouldn't come. But here he was, creeping in under cover of the darkest hours, just like he had every night for the last few weeks. Brennan heard the floor creak as he entered the room. With her back to him, she could hear the rustle of clothing. Coat, shoes, socks, tie, dress-shirt, pants, undershirt, boxers. Always the same order.

Booth kneeled on the bed and placed his hand on his partners shoulder, effectively rolling her to her back.

"Temperance," he whispered, "please…"

* * *

_She was leaving in three days. Bones, his Bones, was getting on a plane to Maluku and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Or rather, there was nothing he would do to stop it. So here he was, sitting in his apartment, all packed and ready for his year in Afghanistan. He would arrive on base tomorrow for a week of getting re-acclimated. Tomorrow, he would leave his home for a year. Tomorrow, he would leave Parker for a year. Tomorrow, he would leave Bones…_

Bones was leaving him.

_Which is why he held a bottle of tequila in one hand, and an empty glass in the other. He wasn't drunk by any means, but the tequila was certainly having the desired effect. It numbed the pain just enough._

_A knock on the door startled Booth, and he wondered who on earth it would be. He set the bottle and the glass down on the coffee table, and answered the door. Bones stormed into his apartment, saw the bottle of tequila sitting on the table, and immediately grabbed it. Taking a swig, she turned to Booth, who was still standing at the open door, his mouth hanging open._

_Closing the door, he looked at her with concern on his face, "Bones, what's…"_

_"You're leaving tomorrow." She stated matter-a-factly. That was his Bones. Always cutting right to the point._

_"You're leaving, too."_

_Silence filled the room, neither knowing exactly what to say to the other. Booth grabbed the glass off the table and reached it towards her._

_"Fill me up, Bones?"_

* * *

"Temperance," he whispered, "please…"

Brennan said nothing, just settled more fully on her back, and Booth took that as a sign to continue. _Not that you really expected her to say no, you jackass_.

Bones sat up and took off her sleep-shirt, arching her back in the process. Internally cursing himself, Booth realized that she had nothing on underneath her pajama shirt. _She had been waiting for him_.

When she lay back down, he reached his hand out to stroke her cheek, only to notice her wince and pull away at his touch. He had forgotten. This wasn't their agreement. Although unspoken, the agreement helped him feel…alive.

Knowing how it had to be, he positioned himself between her legs, he could feel her wetness on his tip. He grunted as he slowly slid into her, her tight wetness surrounding him almost sending him over the edge. The silence between them these last few weeks was too much. He wanted to...to speak to her, to love her. _No_, he thought_, this isn't just about you_...Booth set the pace fast, knowing that if he went slower, more tender, she would stop him. He bent his head down to kiss the spot where her neck met her shoulder. He felt her muscles clench around him as she moaned, and he almost lost it.

Booth's pace faltered and became slower, more tender.

"Booth. No," she whispered angrily, bucking her hips up to meet his and raking her nails down his back. Lost, he could only obey her wish. She felt...so good and was asking for very little in return.

* * *

_The bottle of tequila was gone. Booth was merely tipsy, seeing as how Bones had downed the majority of the bottle._

_"You thought that one skeleton had been rolled in a blanket!" Bones giggled at Booths minor past error._

_"Yeah, but I got you to laugh didn't I?" he said in all seriousness._

_It was then that Bones became hyperaware of the situation. She was cuddled into his side, hr head on his shoulder. She was looking up at him, and he down at her._

_"Yes. Yes, you did." Bones whispered, staring up into his eyes._

_"Listen, Bones. I—" Booth started, but she cut him off by moving her lips up to his._

_Booth was hesitant at first, but Bones placed one of her hands on the back of his neck to keep him from pulling away. Groaning, Booth deepened the kiss, with all logical thought gone._

* * *

When Bones bucked her hips and tightened more around him, Booth lost it. His thrusts became faster and he could feel Brennan getting wetter.

_Come on, Booth,_ she thought_, I'm so close_…

Booth took one hand and moved it between them. Brennan's breath caught as she realized his intention.

He placed his thumb on the sensitive, wet nub, and quickly brought her to the brink of intensity at which he had been the moment he entered her.

"Temperance," he whispered, his voice strained, "Now…"

* * *

_Their kiss soon became hot and heavy. Passion, which had been built from years of no kissing, and from several mistletoe incidents, was let loose. Their tongues battled for dominance, and, in the end, Booth won. He pushed her backwards so she lay on the couch, him fitting perfectly on top her._

_Bones tore her mouth away from his, catching her breath. Booth, however, didn't stop, and trailed hot, wet kisses across her jaw, down her neck, to the collar of her shirt._

_"Booth…" She half-moaned._

_"Yes, Bones?" he asked, pausing his task only slightly._

_"Booth…You're leaving tomorrow…I want…I need to"_

_Booth looked up to see Bones staring down at him, trembling slightly, and her expression one full of lust, as well as concern._

_"I'm going to make love to you now, Bones. Just like I explained it to you before. We're going to become one. Finally," he ended his speech with a goofy grin and a twinkle in his eyes._

_Bones nodded, and Booth grabbed her hand, lifting her off the couch and leading her towards the bedroom._

* * *

Collapsing on top of her, Booth was finally able to catch his breath. Brennan laid still and silent beneath him, deep in thought.

Rolling over he lay on his back beside her, neither saying a word, neither knowing what to say, even after weeks of this...arrangement. Not being able to stand it, Brennan shifted to get out of bed.

"Temperance…"

"Don't." She stated in a voice that was intended to end the conversation.

"No. Bones, listen to me," he lifted himself up on his elbows, and clasped her head between his hands, stopping her from leaving, "This has to stop. I—"

"Booth, no. It's simple. We made love. We went our separate ways. You fell in love with Afghanistan. She left, and you came to me for comfort. I was happy to help, but only because you know how I feel about sex. It's only a chemical reaction. We're simply fulfilling biological urges."

She tried to move out from under him, but he wouldn't let her. He was going to make her listen to him—listen to reason.

"Bones. We made love. We went our separate ways. I found a friend in Afghanistan. We were never anything more. When she left, I was sad, yes, but I was more sad because you didn't trust me. You don't trust me to love you." Somehow, during the course of their conversation, or rather, because of their position, he had hardened again. He slowly pushed himself back inside her and held himself as far in as he could go, all the while looking into her eyes. Slowly, he pulled out and pushed back in, repeating the motion—teasing her. "If you think this is just a chemical reaction, then I'm going to have to try harder."

* * *

_"Seeley…Yes...please…" Bones half moaned, half whispered against his shoulder._

_"Temperance…Temperance…" Booth repeated in time with his thrusts._

_Looking into each others eyes, they could both feel it coming, the gathering turbulence, the spark of electricity._

_"Temperance," he whispered, his voice strained, "Now…"_

_The two lovers moans could be heard from any room in the apartment as they came._

_A moment later, they lay on their sides, facing one another._

_"While we obviously did not break the laws of physics, I will concede to your point that sex is different when it's with…a certain person."_

_"We made love, Bones. That's what that was." Booth corrected her, stroking her cheek, a twinkle lighting up his eyes._

_Bones was the first to break the long silence._

_"I…should go," she whispered, rolling over and getting off the bed._

_"Bones…Come on. Stay? I'll make you breakfast in the morning." He teased her._

_"No, Booth. I need to go home."_

_Booth was silent as Bones finished dressing. _Stop her_…, his mind screamed at him._

_"Temperance," he whispered, "please…"_

* * *

Although his thrusts came faster now, Booth still hadn't moved his hands from holding her head in place. She was looking at him, not at the ceiling just beyond his head. She was looking at him. Her mouth was open slightly, both from the intimacy of his gaze, and the intimacy of what he was doing to her.

Unconsciously, she darted her tongue out to lick her lips. At this, Booth's restraint crumbled, and he couldn't stop himself.

He kissed her. The first kiss they'd shared since the night before he left, and it felt just as pleasurable as him moving inside her.

Bones moaned into his mouth, enjoying the feel of his mouth on hers all too much.

_You should stop it_…, her rational side screamed.

_You love him_…, every other part of her brain and body whispered in response.

"Booth…," she moaned after pulling away from his mouth.

Booth stilled in response.

"Seeley, I love you."

Booth couldn't stop himself. His thrusts began again, harder and faster than before, but somehow Brennan could feel his love behind them.

"Temperance," he whispered, his voice strained, "Now…"

* * *

_The sound of her footsteps through his living room was killing him. Booth stood, grabbed his boxers, put them on, and ran into the room just in time to see Bones open his door._

_"Bones…" his plea caused her to pause. She didn't turn completely, but only turned her head and looked him._

_"I'm leaving, Booth."_

_"Of course you are. Why?_

_"Tequila."_

_And with that last word, Bones walked out of Booth's apartment._

* * *

They both lay on their backs, slowly catching their breaths.

"You're right." She whispered after a long silence

"Wh…What?" Booth asked. Not quite sure why Bones would be agreeing with him.

"You're right," She repeated, "We made love. We left. I was…jealous of your friend. I was…so afraid that you had changed your mind."

"Bones," he started, taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger, turning her head so they made eye contact, "Temperance…I love you. That will never change."

"Of course not. Why?" Bones whispered, trailing her hand down his abdomen. Booth groaned, grabbing her hips and rolling them so that she was on top, looking down on him.

He looked up into her eyes. His voice strained as she slowly sank down onto him. He whispered one word as she stilled, readjusting to his size in the new position.

"Tequila."

* * *

**While I realize the situation is...rediculously unlikely, I hope you all enjoyed it. Review?**


End file.
